A Different Kind of Grace
by MetalWolfMelody
Summary: Grace is a teenager now, and Danny is more worried about boys than ever. Danny tends to worry about this more than he should, and begins to worry when Grace brings up homecoming over breakfast. But Grace has some news for Danny, some that leaves him with more worry than ever before.


A/N: A short story that takes place a couple years in the future, with Danny and Grace sitting together at breakfast, when the topic of the homecoming dance comes up...

Danny Williams sat across the table from his teenage daughter, who , this morning, was eating a bowl of Lucky Charms while texting on her new phone. They had settled into a routine of comfortable semi-silence, Danny respecting her need for socialization. Although he would have preferred heartfelt conversation, he was still content with just being in her company, still in shock at how fast his little daughter had grown up. It was just the age for him to start worrying about boys more than ever, but whenever the thought entered his mind, he cringed. Grace was still young, only fifteen years old, and still without a boyfriend, which was just fine with Danny.

The silence was broken when his daughter broke away from her phone and placed the spoon for her cereal into the bowl, a serious look on her face. This caught Danny's attention immediately, for the daughter that was often so bubbly and carefree hardly ever gave him such a sharp and distinct look. She bit down on her lip, eyes down at her half eaten breakfast, before looking up at Danny with an expression close to guilt.

"Hey, Danno?" she asked in a soft voice, a tone that reminded Danny of how she sounded when she was much younger, much more timid. But this Grace, the one sitting in front of him, was much older than the scared voice that she was using. Concern edged into his gut immediately, and he swallowed the hints of fear that were clawing their way up his throat. A million things went through his mind at once. Was it drugs? Was it bullying? Was it boys? Was it friends?

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked her, trying to disguise his fear with fatherly concern. Grace was still biting on her lip, and her voice was still just as soft when she spoke again.

"Well, our school has homecoming in a month, right?..." she trailed off there, seemingly hesitant to continue. The one concern officially settled in Danny's gut. It was a boy. It was as if sweat immediately came to his brow, and acid was already working its way up his throat. He felt sick at the thought. Grace was growing up far too fast, and he could hardly bear the thought, but for now he pleaded with himself, trying to regain composure. He blurted out his next question without thought.

"And what is it, Grace? Is there a boy you want to go with? What's his name?"

_Shit_. He had meant to be much more subtle than that. But now it was too late, with the question out and hanging in the open air. He could hardly breathe as his daughter looked at him, eyes wide with something akin to pain and fear. Taking a deep breath, Grace looked down at the table before she spoke.

"What if I told you… I wanted to take a girl to homecoming?"

Silence. Danny's mind was suddenly filled with static. This, this was something that he had never thought to consider. He had always assumed that he would be ready to point his pistol at some tall, smooth talking charmer, a guy that wasn't anywhere near good enough for his perfect daughter. But now, a whole new world opened up in his mind. Of course he still loved her. Of course he loved her and would support her no matter what. But this, now this just gave him more things to worry about. What if the girl was too mean? What if she wasn't good enough for his daughter?

But he realized that in his silence, Grace was starting to get teary eyed. In an attempt to ease his daughter's mind, Danny spoke quickly, a smile on his face, the truth pouring out of his lips.

"Well, then I want to know _her_ name, and what _she's_ like. Just because you're going with a girl to the dance doesn't mean that the rules of dating my daughter don't apply. I love you no matter what, sweetheart, and support you always. You'll always have me on your side."

At this, Grace broke into a bright smile, and rushed over to hug her father tightly. Danny smiled and hugged her back, but inside his heart was thundering.

_Girls. Why hadn't I ever thought of girls?_ He thought with worry. What if she didn't treat Grace right? What if she was a few years older than Grace? What if she wasn't good enough for his perfect daughter?


End file.
